


Beyond the Sea

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: This is a series of drabbles involving our boy McCoy being the object of desire, but by whom exactly?  Read and find out :)   WOO HOO!!





	1. Not So Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a McKirk friendship piece with Jim realizing that he may or may not want more then friendship from Bones and it also involves Bones once again under-estimating his own appeal and Jim not knowing how to fix it.

It seemed to always come as a surprise to Bones when people not only found him attractive, but that they would go out of their way to make sure to tell him. 

McCoy had somehow convinced himself he was this unlovable curmudgeon, so when he was proven wrong on practically a daily basis, he’d have a minor freak out.

It didn’t surprise Jim, who knew his friend was as massively hot as he was smart and sarcastic, but Bones was genuinely taken aback by the interest the various men and woman showed him.

McCoy would come back to their shared dorm room with an annoyed look on his face, and after a little coaxing, he’d tell Jim of yet another cadet, medical practitioner or patient who’d made a pass at him. 

Of course Jim would then have to swallow down his own jealousy at the thought of anyone daring to attempt to take what was clearly his but he also realized that Bones couldn’t wear a “Property of Jim Kirk” sign on his uniform or scrubs.

It was probably also important to admit that he and Bones weren’t actually together, so Bones was technically free to accept the advances of the men and women coming onto him.

So Jim would grit his teeth and listen to the stories while he thought up new and creative ways to mark his territory and keep potential suitors away from his would be boyfriend.


	2. Setting One's Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy's secret admirer makes his move :):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I loved the implication in the first Star Trek movie that Captain Pike already knew Dr. McCoy--remember when Bones follows Jim onto the bridge and Pike yells at them? Right before that he had to be introduced to Chekov, Sulu and Uhura but not McCoy. The Captain calls out McCoy's name like he knows him and I just ran with it. :):)

Leonard McCoy, known to his family and friends as “Leo” and “Bones” to one crazy man, smiled fondly at the flowers sitting in his dorm room.

The bouquet of violets filled him with a sense of happiness and anticipation that he hadn’t felt since he left Georgia.

Looking back on his childhood, he always knew spring was on its way whenever he saw the violets breaking through the rocks and damned if seeing the purple/blue color to this day didn’t give him a feeling of renewal.

Leo just wished he knew who had sent him the flowers.

~~~

Christopher Pike was doing a good job of pretending to not watch the cadets walk past his office but he was on the lookout for a certain someone.

The “certain someone” was the virtual description of tall, dark and handsome wrapped up in the sexiest Southern drawl this side of the Mississippi who was also a gifted doctor and best friends with his newest protégé Jim Kirk.

Chris had been spending an increasing amount of time with Leo McCoy through Jim (the two had become fast friends) and he found he was intrigued by the doctor’s gruff yet kind manner.

Now Chris was determined to woo the man and his sending Leo his favorite flowers was just the first step to his master plan of winning the doctor for himself.

He smiled in anticipation, knowing that Phase Two was already in progress—soon McCoy would be his.


	3. The Finesse Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk and Chris Pike declare their intentions to win the fabulous Dr. McCoy--WOO HOO!!

Something strange was happening with his friends and Leonard McCoy was determined to figure out what it was.

First, he’d run into Captain Pike on his way to his shift at Starfleet Medical and the man had bought him a cup of coffee and two chocolate doughnuts. He then sat with Len at a table in the cafeteria and flat out asked him to keep his lunch and dinner plans open.

This hadn’t been the first time that Pike—or Chris as he insisted Len call him when they were off duty—had acted with more than a friendly interest in him. 

To say that the good doctor was surprised wouldn’t have covered it but then Jim had started to act strange as well, especially when Len started mentioning Chris’ overtures. 

Jim had looked betrayed and then angry and Len was quick to point out that he wasn’t trying to take Chris’ attention from him and Jim had laughed bitterly. “Bones, it’s not you I’m worried about.”

And now all he could do was stare in shock at Chris’ hopeful expression when Jim suddenly stormed into the room and went towards Chris as if he was going to pull him out of his chair.

Len stopped them before either one could throw a punch.

He grabbed Jim’s arm to get his attention from his stare down with his mentor. “Damnit Jim, this is a hospital, not a barroom. You don’t brawl in here, especially with your friend.”

Len then turned his furious gaze to Chris with a simple demand. “Now what is going on with you two?”

Instead of answering, Jim and Chris just continued to glare silently at each other.

After about a minute of this ridiculous behavior, Len threw up his hands in disgust. “I don’t have time to play nursemaid, I have actual work to do.”

He looked back and forth between his two friends and spoke softly but forcefully. “Fix whatever it is that is going on between you two because guaranteed, it isn’t worth losing a friend over.”

Jim waited until Len was out of earshot before he whispered fiercely. “Don’t think your little coffee and doughnut routine’s going to win Bones over. He’s too clever for that.”

And before Chris could answer, Jim continued to speak. “And you’re not going to impress him by bringing him expensive bourbon or exotic take out either.”

Chris rolled his eyes dismissively at his distraught protégé. “Don’t worry about my wooing strategy, James. It doesn’t concern you.”

Jim snorted derisively before replying. “You don’t think Bones is going to figure out why you’ve been randomly dropping by our apartment, especially when I’m not there?”

“No, all he can see is his best friend being hostile to his mentor,” Chris shot back. “He thinks you’re being unreasonable and that I’m a misunderstood good guy.”

Jim gritted his teeth, knowing that Chris was right. “He has no clue we’re both trying to get his attention, does he?”

Sighing, Chris shook his head. “No, he seems determined to ignore his own appeal.” 

Both men looked down in consideration and then they nodded to each other in agreement. “It looks like we have our work cut out for us. “

Chris stretched out his hand and Jim clasped it with his own. “May the best man win,” they spoke in unison.


	4. A Vexing State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len McCoy, Chris Pike and relationship drama :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think being in a relationship with Dr. McCoy automatically means that James T. Kirk will be part of the equation. Can Chris Pike accept that?

If there was one thing in this world that Leonard McCoy was good at—besides saving Jim Kirk’s ass on a daily basis—it was finding the diviest dive bars in any town, city or world he happened to be standing in.

And the one he was currently drowning his sorrows in was a doozy.

Len could hear the lyrics from the 20th century song blaring from the old fashioned juke box and he snorted quietly to himself. “'50 Ways to Leave your Lover?' Try 64!”

And damned if he hadn’t experienced at least half of them. 

He could still remember feeling the punch in his gut when his wife Jocelyn accused him of caring for his patients more than for his family and it had come to no surprise that their divorce had been incredibly bitter.

He’d not just sworn off love, but any form of a relationship and that plan had been blown to smithereens the moment he met James Tiberius Kirk and Christopher Pike.

Len had been surprised that he formed such a fast friendship and sense of camaraderie with Jim and he’d been stunned by the instant attraction he’d felt for Chris.

The fact that Chris felt the same way still filled him with wonder.

They knew that they would have to keep their relationship a secret—Captain Pike was Commandant of Starfleet Academy and McCoy was a cadet—but they treasured every moment they had together.

That is until Chris accused Len of having feelings for Jim, the man who was his best friend and Pike’s protégé.

Len shook his head in disbelief, the memory of Chris’ words filling him with cold anger. “You were never mine to begin with were you? You’ve always belonged to Jim Kirk.”

Exactly how was he supposed to answer that? How was he supposed to prove to a man who knew him as intimately as Chris did, who he thought was as deeply in love and invested in their relationship as he was, that his feelings for Jim were simply friendship? A very close friendship, but a friendship none the less?

He closed his eyes, blindly reaching for his whiskey glass when a hand covered his. Startled, he opened his eyes and tried to jerk his hand back, only to find himself staring into the blue gray depths of his boyfriend.

‘Ex-boyfriend’ his mind helpfully supplied.

“Chris, what are you doing here?” Len asked gruffly. “And I’m going to need my hand back.”

Chris smiled softly, but instead of letting go, he tightening his grasp on Len’s fingers. He leaned in and despite the intensity of his speech, his voice was soft and gravely. “Len, if I have my way, I’m never letting you go again.”

But before he could answer, Chris spoke again. “I let my jealousy get in the way of the most meaningful relationship of my life. I was wrong and I hope you’ll give me a second chance.”

Len looked down at their still joined hands, his happiness almost overwhelming him but he wouldn’t be Leonard McCoy if he let that stand. “Well, that apology was definitely a good start, but you’re not off the hook yet.”

He smiled at Chris’ relieved laugh but he sobered just as quickly. “We have a lot to talk about.” Chris nodded back just as seriously, neither man letting go of the other’s hand.


	5. Bewitched but not Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble featuring a female Dr. McCoy and Valentine’s Day angst/fluffiness.

"Just once, I’d like to have a nice Valentine’s Day!”

Throughout her thirty four years, Lena McCoy had experienced many different Valentine’s Days. Some February 14th’s were romantic, others had been lovely yet platonic, and still others had been downright horrendous.

But she’d never had one that was just plain nice.

And now that she was in Starfleet, it didn’t look like the holiday was going to get any better for her.

So when the flyer for Starfleet’s Winter Formal was posted, Lena planned on missing it. 

But her best friend Jamie Kirk insisted they needed to go—“I’ve got this little red number that I’ve been dying to wear and you’ll look gorgeous in your aquamarine dress”--and now that she was here, she had the exquisitely painful privilege of watching her crush, Captain Christopher Pike, dance with every woman in the room but her.

Lena knew that she had zero business developing feelings for a man who was so completely out of her league. Chris was not only her best friend’s mentor, but he was also Starfleet’s chief recruiter and Cadet Commandant.

Lena shook her head at her own stupidity as she wandered out onto the balcony.

The evening was on the cool side but the moon was full and bright and the stars were practically glowing in the sky. “This couldn’t be anymore romantic if I tried,” she murmured to herself ruefully.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” a very familiar male voice asked, amusement coloring his every word. Lena turned around in resignation to see Chris Pike standing in front of her, looking dangerously handsome in his dress uniform.

“No, not at all,” she managed to choke out before she turned to face the stars again.

Lena heard rather then saw Chris move to stand next to her and she quickly peeked to see that he was staring up at the moonlit sky as well.

They stood silently together for a minute before Chris quietly spoke again.

“I went looking for you but you’d disappeared. Jamie finally took pity on me and told me I could find you out here.”

Lena’s heart started to race at Chris’ words and it took her a moment to find her voice. “Why were you looking for me?’

Chris turned to face her fully, his clear blue eyes seeming to stare into her soul before he reached out to hold her hand. “I wanted to ask you to dance with me.”

She started to refuse him as she backed away in surprise, "You don't have to do this."

Luckily, Chris still had a tight grasp of her hand. "I wish that were true,” he murmured as he drew her back and into his arms. “I’ve been resisting this for so long Lena, but when I couldn’t find you, I panicked, thinking I’d lost my chance.”

Lena’s eyes filled with tears at Chris’ passionate words. ”I couldn’t let another day go by without telling you how I feel about you.”

The lovers danced in the moonlight for hours or perhaps it was minutes, neither one knew and the moon and stars certainly weren’t telling.

But in the years since that fateful night, Dr. Lena McCoy Pike never questioned Valentine’s Day again.


End file.
